Bad Luck
by xenophileCorvid
Summary: Kukai had never been particularly superstitious before, but when he breaks a mirror, his brother convinces him he's doomed for seven years of bad luck. Kutau. Short one-shot


**A/N: Here is a little one-shot that I hope you enjoy. I don't really like the way it turned out, myself, but the idea for this story was just too fun to **_**not**_** write.**

Bad Luck

"Crap," Kukai exclaimed as a loud crashing sound alerted him that something had been broken. Darting into the bathroom, he faced glass covering the counter. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the mess.

It hadn't actually been _his_ fault. If anyone was to take the blame, it should be the soccer ball that was now lying in the sink. The blasted thing had simply bounced into the bathroom—_almost_ on its own accord—and broken the mirror.

"Kukai," said Rento, his oldest brother, as he appeared in the doorway, "I thought I told you not to play soccer in the house again."

"I wasn't!" Kukai protested, "I was just… kicking the ball around."

"You know what this means?"

"What?" His expression was something between curiosity and dread.

"Bad luck," said Rento, "Breaking a mirror is bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"Yep, seven years of it."

"Seven years of bad luck?" Kukai gulped, glancing at the shattered glass.

"Yeah, and that was a pretty big mirror. That's got to be _really_ bad luck."

The next day, everything seemed to go awry. Kukai failed his math test, and did awful at his soccer practice, which was a most uncommon event. He lost his pencil at lunch and couldn't take notes during class, and when he sat in his desk, it tipped over, spilling him only the floor with a clamorous noise.

By the end of the day, he was convinced that what his brother had said was true.

"Seven years," Kukai mused, kicking at a stone as he walked through the park on his way home. "It's only been one day and I've already had terrible luck."

He set his bag on the grass and plopped down next to it. "It could be worse, I guess." But as Kukai said those words, he immediately thought better of it. "I probably just jinxed myself."

"Kukai began plucking the grass at his feet and tearing it to shreds before dropping it back on the ground. He sat there doing this for quite some time as he contemplated his bad luck.

He wondered if sitting here was a good idea. Someone might accidentally hit him in the head with a misdirected ball. But then, the same might happen if he were walking, with the way things were going now. And, as it was, the only thing better he had to do was homework, which sounded exceedingly unappealing at the moment.

A shadow fell across Kukai's face as someone sat next to him. "Why the long face?" asked a familiar voice.

Kukai turned to see Utau, and although he tried to grin at her like everything was just fine, he failed.

"Just… bad luck," he replied, shrugging.

"…Bad… luck?" Utau asked, almost as if she thought she head heard him wrong.

"Yeah… bad luck," Kukai sighed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Yesterday, I broke the bathroom mirror," Kukai confessed a little sheepishly. "So now I'm going to have seven years of bad luck."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I've been having bad luck all day. I failed my math test, and didn't do too hot in soccer practice, and I lost my pencil and fell out of my desk."

"So? Everyone has 'off days'. Do you really believe all that 'bad luck' stuff?"

"Why not? I mean, I've been having it," said Kukai. Utau rolled her eyes and muttered something inaudible.

"Look at it this way—you reap the consequences of the seeds you sow…" she was going to continue, but the startled look on his face stopped her.

"Wha—" he began. Blushing, Utau slapped him lightly.

"Not _that_ way, you pervert. What I mean is, you set things up for yourself. Did you study for the math test?"

"N-no."

"See? So you flunked. You were worried about your grade and were too distracted to play well in soccer practice."

"Oh," Kukai said, staring at the ground. "What about the other things?"

"Everyone looses their pencil now and then, and maybe you were worried about the test and forgot it. And maybe you were distracted when you sad in your desk and you accidentally tipped it over."

There was a long silence.

"I still think it's bad luck," Kukai concluded. Utau sighed in aggravation.

"Kukai, you do _not_ have bad luck," she said. "A mirror can't do something like that. It's your mindset—you think you're having bad luck, so you are."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Utau began, "There is no such…" she stopped herself. "Well, bad luck does exist, but mostly on stage."

Another silence ensued, Kukai still staring at the ground while Utau thought of how to prove her point.

Kukai felt something touch his face as a hand forced him to turn. His green eyes met Utau's purple ones for a brief moment before suddenly, her lips were on his.

Kukai was shocked at first: there didn't seem to be any reason Utau had just suddenly kissed him. He decided to simply enjoy it while it lasted, and worry about everything else later.

After a few moments, Utau pulled away. She was blushing like mad. "Now, was that bad luck?"

"N-no," said Kukai, still a bit dazed.

"See? You don't have bad luck at all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied, "That's better luck than I had _before_ I broke the mirror."

Maybe breaking a mirror wasn't as awful as he'd thought.

**Review, onegai!**


End file.
